Death Is Your Gift
by Aeon829
Summary: Rocky. Colt. A Ninja Dojo. Danger. A Secret. Murder. Love. Hope. Doubt. A Hero. Conspiracy. It's all happening. They need to get out.


**Death Is Your Gift**

Part 1  
Synopsis 

Rocky and Colt are currently studying at Kentia Dojo whilst their grandpa is away. Examiners are to be introduced scouting for ninjas who are promising and show great potential. Rocky and Colt have a better chance than any other pupils to be accepted into the exclusive Blue Crane dojo. Things are great and normal at first, but they'll soon discover, that this dojo holds a dark and deadly secret. The encounters take place in Malibu CA, deep within the green forests and on the outskirts of any nearby town or facilities. Everyone, despite their number, is alone, stranded and all of them…are unsafe. Combatants from the corners of the world have come here, most of them didn't know each other, and all of them wished they never came here.

"Okay so here's where it all starts…here's where you'll train and develop your skills of ninja for the next two months." Teenagers groaned mournfully as if it were the end for them. "I'm glad to know you're all SO excited!" The Sensei continued sarcastically. The soldiers in white refrained from their moans, and then turned again to face Sensei Misato. All of them, native and of mixed nationalities but distinctly knew the language of English, tall, short, redheads, brunettes and blonds. Misato's analysis of his students was not their description, but who the survivors were. The champions.

"I'm pretty sure you all know the basics but here, and from now on, you will continue to train deeper, harder, faster, to overcome your enemies, and find your true self." The Sensei paced back and forth, picking out students with his eyes as his one bandaged foot stood on the wet, dew morning grass. "The "chosen" (if you like) will be picked in six weeks guys, I've liked what I've seen so far, and some of you are very promising. For all of you, your journey starts here, but for most of you, your journey ends here as well. Training starts in two hours, the examiners from the "Blue Crane" dojo will be here later this afternoon…" Whispers and gasps filled the rows of "promising" students as they looked at each other in anxiety and excitement-

"For those of you who are talking" – Misato snapped his fingers and eyed the few that deterred from the rules "you've just lost your battle, you're opponent has beaten you, at the very same moment you could either be dead or alive." Certain pupils maintained their posture and looked away from the Sensei's eyes.

"This is a very important lesson that you must learn and never forget which, brings me on to your lesson later this afternoon. That's it." The Sensei took a bow and the students mimicked and scattered in crowds the campus of Kentia Dojo.

Rocky hoped that his lonely presence would attract someone to approach him and start a conversation. He was alone here after all, for the time being, but all he caught was mid sentences of by passers.

"Yeah you know I heard Misato is meant to be a complete prick!" Two girls joked as they walked passed.

"Probably doesn't get it from his wife." They laughed. Rocky laughed inside his head, too.

"I'm telling you man she has got it going ON!" Three guys walked passed, one staring straight through Rocky with a menacing eye.

Nobody. Not one student, had approached him.

Rocky walked away psyched for the afternoon, biting his lip nervously, the summer breeze flowing through his blond, sandy hair, his luminous green eyes fascinated at the thought of being chosen, selected to be in the "Blue Crane." His milky skin tingled with nervousness. Now at 17, Rocky had advanced dramatically in ninja skills and began to study Street Fighting before coming to Kentia Dojo. Rocky thought to himself why Colt hadn't arrived yet, it didn't surprise him, but Colt and himself love martial arts and Rocky couldn't figure out why. Perhaps his car has broke down? Or maybe he met a girl? Stopped at McDonalds? The thought of staying in a single cabin with a spare bed made Rocky feel lonely, it was only the second day and things were already starting to get lonely around here. He thought maybe mum and dad were still at home scolding Colt or giving him the last, "just before you go one hour lecture", he missed mum…dad too. Rocky shook the thoughts off his head. He looked up at the sky, it's stained clouds contained white cotton, the sun buried, almost guarded by its children. The sky was ominous, preluding a momentous occasion. Rocky inhaled a deep breath, letting the dense summer air course through his mind and body.

He looked left. A girl was standing there, with ebony hair, her brown eyes were sparkling, and her angelic Chinese face made Rocky put a halo around her, dressed in silk black, an angel of death whose glance was enough to make anyone fall head over heels to the floor. She had knee high boots on with pointed toe and a sharp pointed heel, each boot half covered with numerous shiny, gold buckles…just for show. She was smiling at him from the courtyard intensely, Rocky stopped and melted at the sight of her. Streaks of her shiny hair were drawn across her face, the leaves a shield to her, a barrier of her identity. Rocky waved at her, shocked that he could even move from the aura of this anonymous girl. She just smiled, expressionless, looking straight through him, her eyes shattering him to the core. Rocky gave up. Okay? That was weird. Rocky left the leafy undertow and continued his walk to his cabin. Wait a minute! He thought to himself. I'm alone here. Why didn't I say "hello"? I'm such an idiot! Okay, deep breathes. Should I go back? No, no she's probably gone already Rocky! What the hell! Rocky spun around to introduce himself, only to find she had disappeared. Rocky sighed.

"Damn!"

As Rocky turned around he was grabbed from behind. A strong grasp that was tight and powerful. He acted quickly and tossed the sack of meat and bones over his shoulder, a fall onto the dry grass and broken twigs. Rocky twisted around and went into a defensive stance. He looked at the ground, only to find the girl who he saw earlier laughing and giggling with thumbs up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Rocky apologised. Rocky leaned back and covered his pleas for forgiveness with his palms. He stole a quick glance around to see if anyone had witnessed the event. Rocky ran his sweaty palms through his now tangled hair, and attempted to help her up.

"Well? Are you gonna help me up or not?" The girl held out her hand. As Rocky reached to help this beautiful girl up, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. Suddenly out of the once tranquil atmosphere, she began an attack on Rocky.

"HIYA!" She kicked him to the back of the head and Rocky collapsed to the floor. She stood up and grinned at Rocky.

"You're not THAT good." She taunted.

Rocky shook of the blow to the head as his watering eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked confused. The girl showed no remorse and his words hadn't reached her at all. A sly grin was lopsided on her face, pursuing her left cheek. As she stood upright, her hair flew about her olive skin, crispy, brown leaves that were once in her hair, had now scattered like sparkling glitter, as if her twirl had been a dancing ritual that invoked life into the leaves.

The girl swung for Rocky again. Her strong leg whipped her foot into the side of Rocky's face, her swift movements brought about wind, which, then carried dust and dirt, lurking below the leaves to the exposure of the sun. The blazing sphere barely escaping the clouds fought its light through the twigs and branches to omit spotlights on to the ground where the fight is taking place. Spotlights not only from the sun, but as if they were playing an act on stage, viewed by a millions leaves, the whispers in the wind were the cheers from the crowd and somewhat never ending trees portrayed the role of coliseum walls. Who wins?

Colt waited at the traffic lights for what seemed days, the never-ending crimson had become part of his life. Various cars honked and beeped behind him. That's how I feel too. The chalk at the side of the road was extremely white. Specs of chalk lay scattered on the grey, dull, tarmac road. The sky was a brilliant blue, a bright and cloudless sky. Colt took another glance at the map, still unable to decipher the red lines, blue lines, and dotted lines. Colt tossed it aside into the seat next to him, and with a large sigh brushed a hand through who his light, golden brown hair. His deep hazel eyes, looked into the rear-view mirror, the rounded rectangle reflected a gorgeous girl flicking her cigarette out of the car. Lenny Kravitz, Are You Gonna Go My Way played solemnly on the radio.

What I gotta, gotta know

Is

Are you gonna go my way?

Her glasses were transparent with a slight, pink tint. Her ringlets of blonde hair and her stainless white teeth were but beauty itself. How her perfect image fitted so exquisitely into that silver Mercedes. Colt reverted his thoughts back and took a glance of his dad's old, dirty red Ford Mustang.

"Hey, good looking." Colt said to himself. He leant back into the rough, black leather seats. A smell parted from where Colt sat back, releasing a stench of leather that swerved up his nose. He thought about the conversation that ensued, as he was about to leave for the long three-hour ride. Mum smothering him with kisses and dad's unspoken concern for his safety was repetitively interrupted from his cellular.

'I love you'. His mum told him before finally giving him a hug.

"You too'. Colt had gestured.

Colt waved off the thoughts and regretted not coming with Rocky. He was more or less lost now. Stranded in the humid heat of way over 60 degrees, the leather was getting hot and it made his clothes stick to skin. The dark red Nike top was imbued with a distinct black Nike tick thrown across it. His faded blue jeans and tattered black trainers look even too old for him.

'HONK!' the car screamed behind him. It was the sexy chick. Colt looked up to realise that the red light had now became a passive green. The girl in the Mercedes took the next lane and drove passed him.

"Can't go any slower can you, shithead?" She rudely barked and sped off.

"Three words, bitch. P-M-S." Colt added and laughed.

With a final glance of the Kentia Dojo brochure resting on his laps, and with a deep sigh, changed the gear, pushed the handbrake down, and put it into first.

Rocky's head was ringing, and for a split second he thought he could hear the requiem. His body was a heavy sack, an anchor, preventing a quick and stealthy escape. An electric pain jolted up his leg as pain and anguish had took their toll on his once expressionless face. His teeth bit down hard on his swollen lip. Rocky barely just escaped as she buried her foot into the ground where Rocky once was. He rolled to the side, just in time before he faced a repeat of her wrath. His suit was now stained with dry dirt, and leaves had embedded themselves in the creases of his uniform. Rocky anticipated his next move, not forgetting for a moment what hers might be. Rocky acted quickly following three punches to his opponent's pressure points; solar plexus, neck, and temple. She toppled, landing with grace but an out of proportion crouch. She grunted softly to the three crucial punches that Rocky had struck upon her.

Despite Rocky's efforts to overcome his enemy, he saw no fear in her eyes, just determination. The beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead before finally dropping from his chin. Her black cape covered her knees, the shimmering ends brushing the ground. Rocky's blows alone were not enough to stop her. He knew she was good, perhaps even trained by the best. But Rocky kept his calm, if she saw the fear in his eyes, she'd know he was afraid, and though through a struggle, she was sure to win.

"Stop it!" Rocky shouted at her. The girls' face became furious and she shoulder barged Rocky, and it led to an arm lock, Rocky was imprisoned in her grip.

The arm lock was strong; Rocky's arm was caught in a bear trap. The girl's giggles were maniacal and Rocky was terrified hearing the harsh shrieks in his ears. Her warmth on her breath smelt fresh, the scent of her neck smelt like jasmine. The girl could feel Rocky's sweat pressed against her face and blood was drawn all over his neck. She tilted Rocky's head up with the back of her hand; Rocky's teeth grinded together and muffled groans resembled his growing fury. With one swoop of her tongue, she seductively licked Rocky's blood stained neck, and then smiled. The warmth of her tongue made Rocky shiver but he was not about to succumb to what else she could do. Like a bolt of lightning, Rocky pulled her hand up which restrained his neck and bit down on her index finger hard, his canines riveted along her flesh and his incisors played the bars of cells. She screamed in pain.

With just that loose grip, Rocky now continued elbowing her in the chest three consecutive times. She still hung to his neck like a gremlin whilst Rocky staggered up. He reached blindly behind him and tore at her locks of hair. With that she came tumbling over his shoulder and her body rolled several times. As she stood up Rocky spat her blood at her, still lingering in his mouth. Rocky's fear now had morphed into an uncontrollable fury. He was not scared anymore. The once mysterious figure of Rocky's girlfriend-to-be had now been long forgotten.

Rocky advanced on her, charging and shouting, fists at the ready. The experienced female warrior leapt high in the air, as if hauled up hard by a rope, only to float down slowly, her body was a feather. Rocky watched helplessly in amazement, his guard dropped and his black pupils encircled by green rings grew wide. She landed hard on him and buried the heel of her foot into his nose. Rocky flew back; the scent of her jasmine came with him, hitting a dolphin stone ornament hard in the ribs. Rocky screamed in pain, the equivalent to a man changing into a werewolf, even the girl was thrown back by his yells, but to her, hurting him felt good. His pain was her satisfaction. Rocky thought he hadn't broken anything but his pain was screaming inside of him. His eyes were blurred, steaming headaches made their way to each corner of his head and ivy clawed at his bare feet. Rocky watched carelessly as he saw his own blood drip onto the dirt, staining the leaves. He could feel his blood rushing; the surge of adrenalin to kill her was great but not enough. The cold heat omitted by the stone dolphin comforted his feverish, hot head. His breathing slowed but became heavier. His heartbeat was racing, he heard it say 'free me' in his body, imprisoned in his ribcage, its beat pounded against the white, ivory bars. Rocky thought to himself if she kept fighting like this…she would kill him.

Rocky's incoming attacker shed her black cape and her hair fluttered. The light, warm breeze escorted the cape ridden with dirt away, into the welcome company of bushes and trees. She crept towards him slowly. A silver glint blinded Rocky's left eye for a split second, the buckles on her boots now shimmered. His hazy vision cloned the buckles; to his eyes they had tripled in amount and boasted different sizes. Rocky gazed up at her in a worshipping way, pondering whether or not it was too late to beg for his life. Black mist shifted her face from visibility and she had now become nothing more than a silhouette. She drew a small blade from the top of her right boot and neared Rocky with it. He could just about see an unclear image of himself as tears descended his cheeks. Droplets of sweat and tears descended his face. There he lay, here she was, ready to do make do with him. Everyone, he thought. I'm sorry. The taste of blood in his mouth became bitter, but this was the least of his troubles. Leaves scuttled along her feet as she took a few last steps towards him. She clasped both her hands together and raised them, the knife jutting out her wrists like thickets. Rocky heavily sighed. She was ready to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, out of nowhere and an addition to Rocky's vision, another figure, quite tall and fly kicked the ninja away. Rocky didn't know whether it was real or manifested. He could hardly hear anything. The two blurred figures fought cleverly, well-timed kicks and evasion was all accounted for. Rocky's vision had now come into focus. Colt? Rocky hoped. And with that, black fell over Rocky's sight, and the sounds of pain, groans, and thrown punches were his lullaby.

"Rocky?" An unseen voice said. "Rocky?" it repeated.

Rocky could only see black, but the voice was preventing him from falling further into the abyss, saving him, rescuing him. The black disintegrated, and the harsh light of the sun awaited him.

Rocky's eyes squinted the shadows' image into perspective. It _was_ Colt!

Colt gazed at Rocky intently, and suddenly, Rocky's eyes slowly started to open.

"Hey." Colt greeted him. "Are you okay?" Rocky's breathing went back to its normal pace again, and abruptly, from Colt's once pleasant tone, he shouted-

"Who the fuck was that?"

"I don't know." Rocky told him.

"Boy, you must have royally pissed her off!" Colt added.

"No…she just attacked me."

"What? Why?"

"I said I don't know."

Rocky looked at Colt's head, Rocky used his right hand to brush Colt's hair behind his ear, and his left ear was covered in blood.

"She did a number on you too, huh?" Rocky rhetorically asked him. Rocky grabbed the neck of Colt's shirt and pulled himself off the ground. Rocky almost staggered to the floor, feeling like he'd been in entropy for several hours.

"Hey easy there." Colt told him, slinging Rocky's left shoulder over his back. Colt looked at his brown tatty suitcase and an Adidas bag. He threw the bag over his right shoulder slowly, and let out a deep breathe which indicated the weight of the bag. He leaned down, picked up his suitcase and then followed Rocky.

"Where are we going?" Colt asked him.

"To campus." Rocky said regretfully.

With lopsided and unbalanced walking, Rocky led the way to their cabin, with a bewildered Colt's head just under him.

Rocky kept his eyes opened as he approached the campus, waiting for maybe another assault, but this time, he'd be ready. He'd be waiting. He'd win.

"We'll find the girl who did this earlier when training starts." Rocky told Colt. "How did you manage to get rid of her anyway? Rocky asked.

Colt took this as a compliment, a way of saying 'I'm better than you.'

"Only someone like me can tame a wild beast." Colt remarked with pride. Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Is that a fact?" Rocky laughed.

"You're in bad shape…are you okay?" Colt asked again.

"I'll be fine." Rocky told him.

Rocky and Colt both made their way through the collage of trees, leaves, and bushes. They came to a clearing. They both stood on a small cliff and it overlooked the whole camp. Gi's were scattered in crowds, quartets and trios about the place. A small building to the right was the cafeteria, to the left the students' dorms, and further north were Misato's and the other trainers' cabins. Beyond that, there was nothing. A broad horizon was settling behind the acres of land. Though the view was soothing, Rocky realised just how isolated everyone out here really was. They continued down the path of stone steps, which scaled the cliff they were on, a spiral staircase with chipped cement led their way further into the camp.

"So." Colt started. "Do you know who she"-

"No!" Rocky shouted. "I don't. I'm sorry for shouting. Thanks, anyway." Rocky added.

"No, problemo, bro." Colt replied, flattered. The unseen "brotherly love" comforted them both, but then an uncomfortable silence lingered in the air.

And with that unseen brotherly love, Rocky descended his way down the stony steps. Pebbles stuck to his feet and the sun shone brightly on his eyes.

"Are you coming? You'll get lost!" Rocky shouted whilst plummeting further down the consecutive concrete steps, not bothering to turn around.

Colt breathed a heavy sigh, shaking the dirt and dust off his boots. Colt pulled out of his back jean pocket a screwed up card. It read: Kentia Dojo. Find Your True Self. Chinese and Japanese signs were part of every leaflet page. Colt tossed it on the ground, where leaves would devour it.

"That girl was probably just the welcoming committee." Rocky joked inappropriately.

"I must've missed that in the brochure."

Rocky and Colt finally arrived at the wooden cabin. The patio steps leading up to the entrance was surrounded with leaves and twigs; ivy ascended the walls, covering half of the chalky windowpanes. The wooden, sturdy door was burnt on the inside, a gash of charcoal black was sprayed on the door, woodchips were sticking out and some splinters were scattered about the floor. Inside there was a double and a single bed, set neatly with transparent sheets and wafer thin quilts. Between the two beds was a pine desk, pushed into the wall. On it laid a rusty lantern, a single green candle contained in it. A narrow hall ran to the left of the cabin. No T.V. No Cable. No Radio. No cells. Great.

Colt could see at the end of that short corridor was the bathroom. A naked light bulb hung from the ceiling, barely illuminating the cabin. To the right were a small kitchen, two counters, a gas cooker, a stained sink and drawers full of utensils that Colt _just _couldn't _wait_ to use. Yeah, right. Colt thought. Ivy crept in the roof of the cabin through the fine gaps of the aged wood.

"Nice digs." Colt laughed, scanning the room with his deep, hazel eyes.

"Thanks." Rocky played along. Colt approached the double bed and chucked his suitcase on it. Then finally, dropped his shoulder bag to the floor. Colt then threw himself onto the bouncy double bed. Springs echoed under him and the shook up and down like the beach's' waves.

"Aah!" Colt tucked his hand behind his neck and relaxed.

"Don't think so, Colt, that's mine." Rocky told him.

"Whatever." Colt jumped off the bed and took the one and only single bed against the wall. Colt stopped and glared at it. Rocky owes me big time for this! Despite the living conditions the bed was in, it boasted satin sheets and a brand new mattress. Not too bad. Colt reconsidered. The whole idea and designs of martial artists were carefully set in every niche and wall of the cabin. For Colt, he felt it disorientating. Everything was out of place. It lacked the whole summer camp genre.

"Lunch starts soon." Rocky told Colt, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, sure." Colt said bewildered.

"Your outfit should be in there." Rocky said pointing to a wardrobe. "And a handbook on etiquette will be, in there, too."

"Thanks."

"That's, okay."

Colt rearranged his suitcase from Rocky's bed to his. He directed his bag on the floor beside him, before kicking it under the bed. He pulled at both zips and then flipped the cover of his suitcase back. The smell of clean clothes brought a fresh smell to the rainy, sulphur air. It reminded him of home. Colt rolled up his sleeves and then began unpacking.

"Ouch!" Rocky screamed.

"Sorry." Colt apologised. Colt refrained from dabbing antiseptic on Rocky's forehead with the cotton bud for a moment. "Look." Colt began. "I know it hurts, but the swelling will go down and that will just lower our chances of any unwanted questions okay? Plus you'll feel better." Colt comforted him. Rocky smiled, but then hesitated as Colt approached him again with the cotton swab. Colt pulled his hands back again and tooted.

"Okay, okay." Rocky sighed, finally succumbing to Colt's persistent faces and reassuring words. Rocky was lying on his bed, staring at the wooden beams and slithering ivy. He tightened his fist together, squeezing the bed sheets every time Colt patted his bleeding head and shallow cuts.

"Smile." Colt told Rocky. Rocky revealed his teeth. "They're all still intact. Does your nose hurt?"

"Not really." Rocky replied bluntly. "Head does, though."

"You've got a few sores and blisters on your feet. Wear plasters and trainer socks. Have a hot bath later as well." Colt gently pulled open Rocky's Gi to reveal red, raw ribs. "That had to hurt."

Rocky rolled his eyes and lightly groaned "Duh!"

"They look bad but not as bad as the time when we were little and you"-

"Yeah I know Colt let's not share melancholy yet I got beat up it was hardly life-or-death!" Rocky snapped and lied to himself as he banished away the childhood trauma. Colt chuckled to himself and pulled Rocky's Gi together, finally straightening the leaves out of his hair and said-

"All done." Colt told him. "You big baby." Colt teased.

Rocky used his palms to hoist himself up and rested against the headboard. He could see out of the peak of his eye Colt examining his ear wound in the mirror. Rocky reminisced the eventful battle. He remembered the sharp pain and then the darkness. He remembered it vividly. He could hear Colt brushing his teeth in the bathroom by now, the scratching of the bristles against his shiny, white teeth and the running water from the rusted faucets. Rocky could feel his wounds healing; he could feel his cuts pulsing like heartbeats. Would that girl come for him again? Would there be more of them? He'd be waiting for her at training, Colt and him. She wasn't getting off easily.

Colt exited the bathroom and proceeded towards their shared wardrobe. He opened the wooden doors. They creaked as if they hadn't been used in decades, a new clean Gi hung on one of the hangers, and beside another two were clean ones. The thin wooden beam looked loose as now all of Rocky and Colt's clothes hung heavily on the beam. Another leaflet was tucked neatly in a pocket of the Gi. Colt removed it and unfolded it. In bold print were the letters: **KENTIA DOJO**. A dotted and lined map was carefully drawn on. A rectangle shaped had the name printed 'Girls Dorm'. Oh yeah, Colt thought. Underneath it was typed a timetable of lunch, training, free time and the dreaded, lights out. As the page came to an end Sensei Misato and Sensei Kawaka were branded "supervisors" along with another name that read: M Fielding, First Aid. On the reverse side was an "In Case Of Emergency" sub menu; it included in the event of a fire or fellow ninja injury first aid tips.

Training started at one pm sharp and lunch followed an hour later. Colt eyes his wrist. No watch.

"Hey, what time?"-

"Quarter to one." Rocky bickered annoyed.

"Thanks."

Okay, I know he's my brother and all, and it's tradition to know what they're going to ask before they do. All questions answered due to gestures, body language, pleasant voice and the harshness of tone. The way their eyes flicker or stray from contact is when you know immediately they've done something to upset you. The awkward silence when you enter a room and the spontaneous topic they bring up just to hide their loneliness. Just to let you know that they still care. Their triumphant acts to be noticed because they think mummy thinks you're better than them. The shit day at work they had when they blast out at you because you're the first thing they see. All those times after work you wish you wouldn't have let them in. The times both me and Rocky took things from each other's rooms just to acknowledge the fact that we were both still here if they needed someone to talk to. The anecdotes of when they tell their stories about how many times they messed up as a kid, their desperate need though they fill undermined by you to tell you that you are just in fact, alike. When you have your friends round from school and they come in interrupting, just to make a good impression, just so they can be near you. The brotherly love and consideration all picked up from just one smile, that we rarely give. It's ceased to exist, though we know it's there. Brothers and sisters alike, we know it's there.

Colt ventured further deep into the thought. Asking Rocky how he knew what he was about to ask was not worth mentioning. He closed the wardrobe door and jumped at the sight of Rocky standing right behind him to confront him.

"Shit, you scared me." Colt scowled holding his Gi in a protective manner. Rocky raised both his eyebrows.

"Let's go."

The sun reared its bright face and it had returned to grace the campus with its light. Colt and Rocky were absolved in discussion the moment they left the cabin. The two companions were suited up and ready to train.

"So how are mum and dad?" Rocky asked. Colt was trailing behind and for some reason he was staring intently at the ground, kicking leaves and dirt under his feet. Colt looked up.

"The same as how you saw them two days ago." Colt rudely snapped. An expression of torment grew on Rocky's face. He has to make it _so_ complicated.

"Are we there yet?" Colt annoyed Rocky. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Stop!" Rocky spun around and shouted at him. Colt just laughed rudely. Rocky continued walking. "And yes we're almost there."

"What are we going to do after?" Colt asked. Rocky was beginning to think that Colt was disorientated, like a child asking its mother what was the routine today.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Not that there's anything you can do around here. You want to go check out the girl's dorm?" Colt joked…almost. Rocky turned around again.

"As much as I'd like to I simply couldn't accept the position of 'Peeping Tom'. I just wouldn't think I deserved it, you know, assuming the throne and all." Colt was no match for Rocky's snappy comebacks. However Colt took it quite personally from the expressions on Rocky's face.

"So what have I missed since yesterday?" Colt was more than hasty to divert the subject.

"Briefing, mostly. Not much."

"Do we get any days off, or go to the beach soon?" Colt was beginning to regret coming here due to the lack of leisure.

"Not that I know of."

An uncomfortable silence struck again, amongst the singing birds and whistling leaves.

"So…" Colt continued. "You maybe want to skip a day and go to the beach?" Colt offered awkwardly. "It could be fun." No response from Rocky whatsoever.

The sun had now taken its toll and both brothers were dropping beads of sweat and their Gi's had patches of perspiration in every available place. The main grounds had now came into focus along the thrushes and clearing and other soldiers like them were heading there in trios and quartets. They approached a clearing in the middle of a circular compound. The trees were all set out in line and they were obviously cut regularly judging by the level ness and length of the branches. A marble fountain trickled water and in the pit were leaves and algae, which turned most of the water, a dirty green. A few more groups merged, songs of laughter and playful teasing was deafening. Colt and Rocky took a seat on what looked like an unstable wooden bench.

"That one?" Colt pointed at a pretty girl with dark maroon hair laughing at undoubtedly some guy's joke and running her hand down his shoulder.

"She's okay." Rocky agreed. "That one?" It was now Rocky's turn and he pointed out a Latin girl with glossy tanned skin, eyes that were almost black and dark, shimmering hair that just brushed her shoulders. She turned and smiled at Rocky. Rocky conjured a conversation from the back of his mind that took place between him and the Latino. Though as sad as it seems, Rocky was lost in the thought. He imagined the girls face with an enticing smile moving closer towards him, her hair waving behind her, caught in the wind. She was so close to him now he could feel her warm, sweet breath upon his neck. She slid her hand around his neck and leant backwards, implying that Rocky should kneel over. Rocky homed in. Closer. Closer.

"Hey are you listening? It's my turn, what do you think?" Colt bellowed. The instantaneous shouting had pulled the plug on Rocky's erotic scenario. It hurt. He felt like a child who was so close to obtaining a new toy and bam! Your mother takes you out of the store. Being teased by an elder sibling with sweets or money. 'You want some, you want some?' Bam! Can't have it. Your first kiss with the girl you like and Bam! Your little brother's head peaks through the narrow gap in the door.

Click. Colt snapped his fingers before Rocky's eyes.

"Space cadet." Colt joked. Rocky shook his head and brought himself back to reality.

"What? Oh. Which one?"

"That one over there." Colt pointed. It was a guy. Rocky's jaw dropped and he could feel the vibrations of Colt's laughing body slither up the creaky bench. Colt slapped his knee simultaneously then pulled his legs up to the bench, burying his head in his thighs, muffling the laughter. Rocky put on a smug smile, but this just made him laugh even more. Rocky finally pushed him playfully and began to laugh.

"Attention!" Misato, state champion and founder of Kentia Dojo had finally arrived.

The groups formed in rows and columns. Neatly spaced out they was a collage.

Sensei Misato was in front of them, peering his head over the youths. His eyes met Colt's. Yes, I'm new, Colt thought. Colt also thought something wasn't quite right about Misato, too. That stare, those honey brown coloured eyes. That black neatly gelled hair. That's it! Colt thought. I do know you, Misato. I've seen you somewhere before.

Misato bowed and the students mimicked his greeting. Colt had just noticed, there was a beautiful lady standing in the distance a few yards behind Misato. She was Japanese obviously. She was wearing a violet kimono with fine white embroidered flowers on them. She had her hair tied back in a bun with a red straw type stick to hold it together. Alongside of the button thin lines of fainted yellow were on the cuffs and neck of the kimono. Her hand consisted of a white fan tinted with blue at the ends with colourful butterflies inked on them. On her ankle was a Chinese sign tattoo. Colt couldn't make out what it meant from where he was standing. Colt was positioned three rows from the front.

"All right." Misato started. "This is Nami everyone." Misato pointed to the woman a few yards away, alias Nami. Everyone turned to look while a few guys from the back whistle and jeered. "She is from the Blue Crane Dojo and she'll be watching you. The Dojo is very exclusive so no information can be given out. Understood?" Most of the class nodded their heads. "But she can however, help you on your form, your posture and how you channel your Chi." Misato added. "All right, pair up."

"What's the Blue Crane?" Colt asked Rocky.

"It's a dojo but it's a _really _exclusive dojo!"

"What like a strip bar?" Colt naively asked whilst him and Rocky were sparring, dancing even like boxers. Encircling each other and jumping each time their feet hit the floor. The sweat on their Gi's was growing…just slightly. Amongst them they heard fake kihi's and shouts in their sparring moves.

"Did you even read the brochure…_properly_"? Rocky teased.

"You didn't think I was going to spend the summer on my own did you?" Colt asked rhetorically. Rocky put a hand on his heart.

"Oh, Colt, I didn't know you cared." Rocky joked.

Rocky took a step back to avoid Colt's slow-motioned punches and bumped into someone. A girl turned around, she had her blond hair tied back in a blue ribbon and her hair edged the side of her neck.

"Sorry." Rocky apologized.

"That's okay." The girl smiled. As Rocky turned back around to commence training Colt flicked him on the nose.

"Hey!" Rocky screamed rubbing his red nose. Colt laughed.

"Never let your guard down, bro." Colt joked.

They trained for at least twenty minutes, practicing different moves. Nami steered through the sparring, Blue Crane Dojo trainees. She smiled at a few whilst with others she moved their postures and taught them how to maintain their stances better. Others she nodded at and congratulated them for their technique. On the other hand, some pairs approached Nami wearily and started training a few feet away trying to impress them. Just so they could have her blessing. As the pairs collided and departed, Colt caught a glimpse of a mysterious figure shrouded in the nearby trees. It _was_ her…

"Attention!" Misato shouted. All the soldiers came about and yet again lined up. Colt's eyes didn't stray from her direction as he joined the group. Misato's speech was non-existent to Colt and it trailed off with the warm breeze.

"Rocky, it's her!" Colt harshly whispered.

"What?" Rocky mouthed. Colt acted as though he was breaking his neck to get Rocky's attention. Colt pointed his head in her direction, indicating she was there. Rocky still seem phased but he kept on peering his head over the rows of youths.

Colt pitied the fact of how dumb Rocky was acting. She's right _there_! Colt shouted inside his head.

"More training starts at four o'clock sharp! See you then." Misato finished the briefing with a bow, the rest followed, Rocky and Colt followed lately. "You may now go." The ninjas merged with others and became swarms of crowds and the lovely voice of conversation died out. "Except you two." Misato pointed at Rocky and Colt. Misato finished speaking unheard words to Nami and she left with nods and a bow.

"Shit, Colt you got us into trouble."

"I'm telling you Rocky she was there. I swear it."

"Where?"

"There!" Colt pointed into the tress where she was, well, once was. Rocky peered over Colt's shoulder and saw nothing. "You don't honestly think I'd lie about it would you?" Colt pleaded. Before Rocky could get a say, Misato was walking, hands behind his back towards them. Misato coughed ending their dialogue. He looked into both of their eyes deeply. The two brothers stood up straight and listened, however unwanted Misato's words would be they listened.

"I want both of you back here at two, no later. I need to teach you both a lesson. And with that scolding tone he left.

"He seems…nice." Colt spoke from the top of his head.

"You betcha, a _real_ talker." Rocky laughed with enthusiasm from the duration of Misato's 'punishment.' "Hungry?" Rocky turned to Colt.

A grand pinewood table lay set out in the cafeteria, well, more like a banquet hall, loaded with healthy foods; rice, peas, potatoes. Rocky and Colt had their trays at the ready at the boring, but especially selected food. They glided their trays along with their "getting there" slides. I wish this queue would hurry up! Colt shouted in his head. The silver mantel curved as it reached deeper into the seating area. It was hot and Rocky could feel the heat seeping through his brown, plastic tray. Steam fell through the gaps in the glassed windows in front of the edifices where the shiny silver trays laid. Murky forks, knives and spoons were set to the side with white napkins constricting them. Repetitive clatter was heard in the kitchen across and white steam was slowly escaping it. Baguettes and bread as well as all other healthy foods were placed in basket weave bowls with white handkerchiefs beneath them.

"What are you getting?" Rocky turned to Colt.

"Don't know." Colt said blankly. "Oh." Colt reached for bread and a bowl of rice and set them on his tray. "What's up with you?" Colt strongly asked. Rocky was busy glancing around the room for the girl. Colt laughed. "Why are you looking for her? You didn't pay any attention when I saw her!" Colt exclaimed.

"Look, we haven't got long, okay?" Rocky muttered. "Let's just be quick so we can go to Misato. Misato! Colt thought. The name in Colt's head aroused suspicion. What was his deal, anyway? I know I've seen him somewhere before!

"Do we get days off?" Colt hoped.

"_We_ won't." Rocky snapped angrily.

"Well, why not?"

Rocky rolled his eyes sympathetically. Colt reverted back to the lecture of Misato, and nodded. "What do you thinks going to happen?" Colt asked.

"I don't know." Rocky shook his head. Rocky quickly caught a glimpse of a wide gap in the queue. Rocky looked around to see if he was being watched and manoeuvred his way around into the crater of the line. Colt followed.

They both took their seats next to a long table of others. Colt and Rocky emitted nervous smirks, others returned the smile, some rolling their eyes whilst others shared dirty looks.

Colt and Rocky both tooted. "They certainly make you feel welcome here, don't they?" Rocky joked.

"Yeah." Colt commented and began unrolling his knife and fork.

The hall was painted cream and had crimson wallpaper strewn up it. Gold patterns were exquisitely painted onto it. Swords and spears were chained high to the wall in a respectable manner. Quotes from great warriors were printed in laminated card attached to a photo of the person who spoke it. Japanese emblems were presented in posters on the wall. To the right were sets of stairs with a fine, red velvet carpet with small, brass steel bars to keep the cloth intact. At the top of the stairs was a balcony overlooking the hall. Undoubtedly it was the private section for the sensei's and staff. A notice was hooked at the foot of the stairs: 'No student access beyond this point'. Inside Rocky imagined decent meals with an a la carte menu and desserts. Rocky looked down onto his plate at the rice. Ugh he thought.

Colt and Rocky both stared over each other's shoulders, discussing people's descriptions, associating them with personalities. At the same time the conversation was commencing, a girl appeared next to Rocky on the table. She look disorientated and he immediately knew she felt out of place.

"You guys don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

She was beautiful, her hair was in brown ringlets that just brushed her shoulders, her smile lightened the room, her eyes were one green, and one blue. Rocky and Colt were caught in her physique, entrapped in her beauty, fantasising about her.

"Sure." Rocky gulped.

"So aren't you excited?" The girl asked while unravelling her knife and fork from her napkin. "Oh, I'm Tanya, Tanya Adams, by the way." She held her hand out and shook both Rocky and Colt's.

"Colt, Rocky." Colt pointed out.

"Hi, now we're finally introduced." Tanya laughed. She turned and began a conversation with Rocky; Colt's freezing stare did not come off Tanya, Colt could already see the flirtatious couple getting on really well. As Rocky listened and expressed views on a topic, he couldn't help but notice Colt gazing intently out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't you just _love_ that everyone here accepts you?" Tanya bickered.

"Yeah." Rocky laughed. "Quite an experience." Rocky nodded.

"What do you think, Colt?" Tanya's luminous eyes met his.

"Yeah." Colt came back to reality and rejoined the conversation. "Oh." Colt gathered himself together surprised. "Um…about what?" Colt asked.

"We were just discussing…" Tanya's voice trailed off. -

"So…" Rocky began. "Who taught you how to fight?" He asked Tanya.

"I've been taking private lessons since I was three. Not just Karate either, Jeet-Kune-Do and Ninjitsu." Tanya carried on.

"No kidding us too!" Colt exclaimed. "Well, the Ninjitsu part anyway."

"Cool." Tanya smiled angelically at Colt.

"So who taught you?" Colt asked.

"My mentor and I used to train out in the woods a lot of the time." She told them swallowing her bread. "She was quite weird though." Tanya nodded.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"Well…she had like a _mansion_ just outside of Pasadena. And she, she was a great teacher but her house was nothing short of amazing. Marble sculptures, swimming pool, guest rooms, master bedroom and so forth. She had all these possessions but she _just_ died.

"You know what I heard?" Colt leant in. Tanya and Rocky both neared Colt's face as if making a forbidden circle. "I heard that people such as your master die mysteriously having luxuries they shouldn't have. You know, because she was a ninja and all."

"Yeah but, why would that make her die?" Rocky and Tanya asked.

"Well…because she didn't nothing else. So she was defying a law in a way."

"Wow." Rocky stared in amazement.

"If, you don't mind me saying so, how did she-?"

"Die?" Tanya finished. "Heart failure. Ran in the family, I was told." Tanya finished.

Rocky and Colt leant back into the chairs as all the anticipation of Tanya's story they had now been relieved of, all the curling in their spine as they both arched forward had now resumed its normal state. Rocky and Colt both stared at each other.

"Oh." They consecutively said. "Sorry."

"Shit what time is it?" Rocky hesitated.

"Oh, yeah." Colt realised, and quickly finished off his rice in his mouth.

"Wait, where are you guys going, training starts in less than an hour?" Colt and Rocky didn't want to tell Tanya about what happened earlier.

"Our parents are coming."

"Oh, great, I'll come with you." Tanya stood up. "Please, don't leave me on my own with these people." Tanya begged.

"No, really, stay." Colt reassured her.

"Nice meeting you." Tanya told them.

"You, too." The brother's agreed.

Rocky and Colt left, leaving behind an uncomfortable friend in the choruses of laughter.

Tanya sat back in her seat, looked at Rocky and Colt's half empty trays. She glanced around the giant hall, framed photos and trophies were set tidily on the carefully, red and white coated walls. She lifted her head up and looked at the Roman numeral clock. 2:23pm. Just about under an hour until they come. What could I do until then? Socialise? Not that anyone here particularly wanted to. Stubborn bastards. She laughed to herself. Symbols of Chinese writing were exquisitely painted on the wall, brushes of black and dots of grey. What could I do? The clattering of knives and forks was deafening. I have to get out of here! Tanya removed herself from her seat and quickly sat back down again. She took another long scope of the contents of the hall, Rocky and Colt just left the huge wooden, gold bar handled door of the banquet hall. That's it! She thought to herself. I'll follow them.


End file.
